1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic communication devices and more particularly to an augmented custom fit headset.
2. Background Art
Current headsets have a stability issue, as they can shift and move about when undesired. Thus, there is a need to provide a mechanism that will provide additional stability, during normal use or while exercising.
It is therefore desirable to provide improved headsets that overcome this problem.